


My R

by UltraZuki



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Character Death, Crying, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraZuki/pseuds/UltraZuki
Summary: And there was someone new on the roof everyday.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (Implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	My R

Kokichi's P.O.V

I headed up to the school roof. Today was the day I would end it all. As I stood on the roof, I looked up at the crystal-blue sky and the puffy clouds that I would soon be standing amongst. I was about to take off my shoes, before I saw someone in the corner of my eye. A girl with long, blond hair was standing, looking at the sky. She also had red string wrapped around her wrist. I quietly said, "Hey, don't do it, please." She soon turned around and noticed me. The girl had tears in her eyes. She was holding onto the blue bow that was on the top part of her outfit.

The blonde slowly approached me before falling onto her knees. I listened to her woes as she cried about the white-haired boy she thought might be the one, but it was hopeless. I looked at her, before screaming, "For God's sake, please! Are you serious, I just can't believe, that for some stupid reason, you got here before me! Are you upset 'cause you can't have what you wanted? You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!". She looked up at me with a smile and tears still gleaming in her eyes, before whispering, "I'm feeling better, thank you for listening." The blond-haired girl then disappeared.

The next day, I went back up to the roof. Hopefully today would be it. I took my shoes off, but guess what I saw in the corner of my eye? A short, red-haired girl wearing a witch hat. She was sitting down near the edge, quietly sobbing. I gritted my teeth and approached her. She looked up at me with hazel eyes and tears running down her cheeks. She turned away, so I kneeled down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Again, I was told her woes, "Everyone ignores me, everyone steals.. I don't fit in with anyone here." I looked at her, before repeating the same thing as I had told the blond-haired girl yesterday, "For God's sake, please! Are you serious, I just can't believe, that for some stupid reason, you got here before me! 'Cause even so, you're still loved by everyone here! There's always dinner waiting at the table, you know?" The petite girl stood and helped me up. She wiped her eye with the back of her hand, before whispering, "I'm hungry." The girl short as can be then disappeared. 

And there was someone new on the roof everyday. They all told me their woes with broken hearts. It was starting to get old, but I had saved them all from their own demises. I was hearing the same thing everyday, when would it end? Maybe today would finally be the day. However, the person on the roof was different. He had the same problems as me. I felt my heart beat, but in relief or sadness? I really wasn't sure.

His blue hair was blowing in the wind underneath his detective's hat, as he wiped his tears and said, "I just wanna stop the scars that grow every time that I go back to my room. That's why I came up here instead." I began to cry, before whispering to the blue-haired boy, "Hey, don't do it, please.." The tears continued to roll down his cheeks as he placed his hands on his chest and sobbed. Something about him was making me feel a lot worse than the others. He opened his eyes and looked down at me. The boy lowered his head, before whispering, "I guess today is just not my day." He looked away from me and then he disappeared.

I went to the roof again the next day to find that no one was there. Finally, it was just me, myself and I. I took off my shoes and the red string from around my wrist, and placed it on the ground. I left my scarf on, at least I'd go whilst bringing some memories with me. The blue and blond in the tips of my hair had vanished, the colours had faded and blended in with the rest of my purple hair. After taking a breath, I took a few steps forward until my feet were just barely hanging off the edge of the roof. I looked up at the clouds for the final time and leaned forward with my arms stretched out wide. This petite boy, short as can be, is gonna jump now and be free.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, it's kind of obvious that this fic is based on the song My R. I saw some animations and really wanted to write a v3 fic based on it. It's kind of sad, but not really? Well that's surprising, hearing it come from me. But the death isn't detailed, it's just referenced. The saddest parts may just be the final two paragraphs. Anyway, if this somehow did make you sad, I'm sorry about that. Hugsss :D
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Song for the Fic: My R (English Cover) - Hikaru Station (I recommend listening to it whilst reading the fic)


End file.
